We are soldiers
by Maya928
Summary: Cloud and his childhood friend Maya are Shinra's newest Cadets, but the two friends has a very important secret to hide and no one can everfind out.  CxM,Z,S,A,G
1. Diary Entry

**Well here is my new story; I hope you'll like it and the CxM means Cloud and my character, but don't worry it's nothing bad and there will be a lot of yaoi. Fangirl's Honor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ffvii characters**

**

* * *

**

~Cloud's Pov~

She was the answer and cause of all of my problems. I know that sounds kinda redundant but it's the truth, I guess it started when I was nine, actually it started years before that but whose really counting. I was born and raised in Nibelheim, a backwater town in the middle of a winter paradise and lived with my mother, Trisha Strife and my father, Adam Strife. My mom was the one who mostly raised me because my father was a 2nd class soldier and was always busy with missions, yet he always made time for me and my mom and loved us unconditionally. Also my mom is an amazing seamstress and always loved making cute clothes, mostly girl clothes and because I was her only child and sort of girly looking, she always made me wear girl clothes.

When I was seven years-old my father died in the line of duty, because of some weird monster that no one has ever seen before, leaving me and my mom all alone. And if that didn't make matters worse, the neighborhood kids started to bully me too and try to beat me up. Until Tifa and her father moved into town; Tifa was my very first friend and was my protector for the most part. But she couldn't protect me all of the times or play with me, because after her father became mayor everyone treated her like a princess and she didn't have time to play with me anymore.

I knew that everyone started to treat me like an outcast because I didn't want to be like the other kids, but that wasn't fair. So one night my mom bought me a telescope and we would spend ours looking up at the sky and talk about space, the Planet, and our future. I remember one night there was nothing but shooting stars in the sky. It was beautifully, magical; it was so amazing that no words could fully describe what happened that night. But all I could really remember was the night sky glowing and the stars dancing and my mom telling me to make a wish and that it would come true.

And I did, I closed my eyes and held my hands together and prayed. I wanted a friend, a special friend that would play with me, be there with me, help me, guide me and be with me forever. I wished so hard that as I went to bed I still wished. The next day, I was so excited, thinking that my wished had come true and when I told Tifa, she said "I used to do that too, but my dad said you can't just wish on stars. You have to work for what you want." Although what she had said was very true, I felt that the stars were my last chance of happiness and so the next couple of weeks I've began to sorta close myself off from the rest of the world. Only letting my mom and Tifa in my little circle and with that I was very happy.

When my eighth birthday came around; I didn't want a birthday party because I knew Tifa and some of my mom's friends and their kids would come and I didn't like them. Plus my mom was sick, so I spent the entire time taking care of her. It was 7pm and already dark outside, and mom was asleep, so I looked through my telescope and found another shooting star, but this star was different it was big, bright, and seemed like it was heading towards the town. As I watched the star just kept getting closer and closer and was going to land near Mount Nibel.

At that moment I didn't feel fear or think through my actions, all I did was run. I ran as fast as I could and didn't care if anyone saw me or not, I just followed the star and soon found myself at the foot of the mountain. Before I continue I want you to know that back then there were multiple ways to enter the mountain, and before all the weird and dangerous monsters began to show up, Mount Nibel was a save place and one could walk in and out without worrying about being attacked by monsters because back then the monsters weren't hostile.

So back to my story; I was at the foot of the mountain, thankfully I was dressed warm because it felt colder than it usually did; however, that didn't stop me. I ran in and didn't have any idea where to go, but I felt something, something distinct call to me so I followed it. I don't remember how specifically I got there but I soon stumbled upon a cavern that I never seen before in my life. It was breathtaking, there was nothing but flowers and crystals throughout the whole room and each were glittering and shining in the moon light. But what really took my breath away was a huge flower in the center of the room. I reached out to touch it, it felt soft and smooth and smelled really nice too and as I examined it closer I could make out a figure just floating inside.I didn't know what to do exactly but I tried to talk to the person. The figure didn't respond but I could make out the details, it looked like a child around my age, yet was shorter than me and by the way its body was shaped and the hair was flowing, I assumed that it was a girl. For the first time in years I never had been so happy in my life. My wish had come true, my friend was here.

No one new about my secret and no one could recall ever seeing a shooting star last night either, not even Tifa who loved stargazing as much as I did. So every day for the past months I would secretly run back to Mount Nibel and in the secret cavern to talk to my new friend, even though she was still in the flower. I told her everything about me, what's it like in Nibelheim and what the other villagers do when no one's looking. Sometimes I check out books from the library and read to her all sorts of things, mostly about fantasy and war, yet I'll also read informational stuff like farming, electronics, botanies and animal stuff. Then I found a book on names and at first I given her the name Hanako, meaning flower child, but I liked the name Maya, meaning enchantment or great one, so I officially named her Maya Hanako Strife. I could tell that she liked it; I know that sounds strange because she's inside a big flower bud, but somehow I knew that she understood me.

Soon my ninth birthday rolled around and this was the year that my troubles, as I mentioned earlier, started. It was Sunday and I again didn't want a birthday party, so mom took me into town to get me a cake anyway, when I noticed that these weird people in suits and lab coats were asking questions around the village. At first I didn't pay any mind; however, when I heard one man ask the Innkeeper if he had saw a bright meteor a year ago and a change in our area, was when I realized that they were talking about Maya. I knew that it was only a matter of time before they decided to check the mountain and block it, so I left my mom in the market place telling her I forgot something and ran as fast as I could towards the mountain. Thankfully they didn't know the mountain like I did, so it was easy for me to pass them and make my way into the cavern.

As I walked towards Maya, I realized that something was different about the room. It didn't have the usual feeling that it normally did, but that didn't stop me. I ran towards her and banged on the flower with all my might. I told her that it wasn't safe there anymore and that people were trying to take her away. For some reason she didn't respond to me like she usually did, so I grabbed a sharp rock and tried to force my way to her. But that didn't seem to work either, before I had a chance to try another idea, I heard voices of men and women, somewhere close and others were distinct but I panicked anyway.

I began to plead with her to do something, anything that would save us and before the voices got any close, Maya began to glow from inside the flower bud. At first I didn't know what to do but stand there with my mouth open in aw. The flower slowly opened and the room was filled with a bright light and green streams of energy began to float not only around Maya but me as well and for a split second I could see my dad holding Maya in his arms and place her on the flowers before me.

I called out to him, but he just smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked down at Maya and was surprised. She was very pretty, her skin was light brown, her hair was brownish red color and was straight yet curly and she had strange markings on her arm all the way down to her feet. And if the marking weren't weird enough, she had on a dress made completely of vines.

I lifted her up and put her on my back, she wasn't as heavy as I expected her to be, but thanks to all the running I did, I somehow developed speed and endurance making our escape a lot easier. I snuck back into town and made my way home, hoping mom would be there. Thankfully she was and she was surprised at what I brought home. At the time I couldn't tell her what happened I just told mom that we have to hide her. My mom didn't question me; she just gave me a look and took Maya into our guest room.

Mom was bathing Maya, when I heard a knock on the door. I checked to see who it was expecting to see a person in a suit or lab coat, but it was the mayor. I politely greeted him and told him that mom was busy in the shower. Being the honest man that he was, Tifa's father just wanted to ask us about the meteor and I told him that I had no idea that we even had a meteor shower. He believed me and left and mom was finished dressing Maya and said "I want you to tell me what is going on Cloud."

I nodded in agreement; I was going to have to tell her anyway. So I told her what really happened on my last birthday and where I was running to for the past months and how I saw dad a minute ago. At first I didn't know she believed me, but she said the she heard my father's voice telling her to go home. I told her I named her Maya Hanako Strife, making my mom laugh so hard tears started to fall. I guess my mom finally got her girl.

Four days after I brought Maya home, she opened her eyes and three days after she not only learned to speak English but Wutai and was able to talk to animals first the people of the village was skeptical about Maya but after she charmed them, everybody began to love her, even more than they loved Tifa. It was that moment I knew that my troubles were only beginning, Maya was everything that I wasn't she was loud, energetic, clever, sneaky, funny and full of surprises. And together we explored places, play games, read books, and played pranks.

The first time I realized how unique Maya was when I there was a big snow storm and my mom was having problems lighting the fireplace. And just when she was about to give up, a fireball appeared out of nowhere and lighted up the fireplace. We had no idea what happened, but there was Maya sitting on the couch, smirking. The second time she used her powers was when we were hiking and I fell and cut my leg pretty badly. I was in so much pain and begged Maya to get some help but she shook her head and said. "Watch this." She placed her hands near my bloody led and a green light wrapped around my leg and healed me.

The only drawbacks to her power was when she used too much. When she did we either had one of four options. 1. Place her in a large body of water so she can recharge that way 2. She has to bite/kiss me because she says "I need your body energy because we are connected," like I had any idea what that meant 3. Have her eat my mom and I out of house of home and 4. Have her sleep it off.

Years passed and now I'm seventeen years-old and Maya is now sixteen. And the one thing that we really wanted was to leave Nibelheim and the only way we could leave was the soldier recruiter that showed up. At first mom was against it but I always wanted to be a soldier and mom eventually accepted my wishes, so I registered and got my information ready, until I noticed Maya was doing the same thing. I was shocked, but not surprised that she was doing it, but I didn't know that they left girls be in Soldier. So I confronted her, but all she did was hush me and in a split second she was a he and I was stunned. Maya made sure I was there when she registered and the soldier bought her excuses and now she was a Shrina Cadet, just like me.

I was happy that I wasn't joining Shinra alone, but mom was pissed and couldn't believe what Maya had done. But in her defense she told mom that I had a least chance of getting "butt-touched," if she was there protecting me. And if I know my mom, me getting "butt-touched" by weird and older man was the last thing she ever wanted.

So know my story officially begins. Maya and I are on a train heading to Midgar, we already are homesick, nervous, and excited. But there's one thing I know for certain, and that is (_I know this sounds cheesy)_ but wishing can come true and as long as I'm together with Maya, I know that we can make it.

* * *

**First chapter touchdown, so tell me what yea think and I'll try to post again**


	2. First Day

**I know it's been a while since I last posted but I was busy and I was able to get this done so enjoy!**

**Warning/ Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and there is some foul language**

* * *

When Maya and I were on the bus with the others Cadets, we were amazed. Everybody was talking and excited and many commented on how Maya and I were so quiet. What they didn't know was that we were talking as much as they were but only in our heads. That was another of Maya's powers that somehow got passed down to me; we could talk to each other and share each other's dreams and experience, all in the privacy of our heads.

And now here we were outside of Shinra, the same place where my dad became a great warrior. Maya smiled at me and took me by the arm and ushered me inside. On the bus our instructor told everyone that we had twenties minutes to find our bunk and make our way to the assembly hall to listen to our mandatory welcome lecture. Maya called it a mandatory pane in the ass, but those were the rules.

"God damn this place is crowded" Maya cursed, dragging me further down the hall.

"Could you wait, these bags are heavy" I begged, but once Maya was determined there was no stopping her.

_How the hell are we supposed to find help?_ Maya thought as she dragged me to the only, secluded place in the entry hall.

_C: Just chill Hana, just ask someone._

_M: No you. God there's no way to even get to the front desk._

"Um excuse me you too"

_C: Well you know, there are other people you can talk to._

"Hey" The owner of the voice said as he watched the two Cadets just stare at each other._ What are they doing? _

_M: Well you could talk too Cloud._

_C: Well aren't you the loud one._

"Um you two"

_And that's why you're the one going to be butt-tou-._ "Oh crap" Maya jumped as a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, making me jump as well.

We both turned around and blushed. The owner of the hand was a very tall and handsome soldier. He had spikey hair like mine, but his was black. His eyes were light blue and were glowing, his skin was tanned and his muscular body compliments his height and good-looking face. We both we at the loss of words, but the soldier just folded his arms and smiled, making both our hearts skip a beat.

"What are you two doing" The man asked, giving us curious looks.

"We n-need to register" I stuttered.

_M: Smooth Cloud _

_C: Shut up_

"Well don't worry" The man said as he began to lead us to another hallway. "My friend can help sign you two up. Oh and I'm Zack Fair what's your"

"Cloud Strife" I said

"And I'm Han Strife" Maya smirked.

Zack looked at us and gave us a skeptical look "You guys are related?"

_M: No were husbands_

I chucked and poke Maya at her side. _We don't look like were related though._ "Yes Han was adopted"

* * *

It turned out that Zack's friend was a secretary, who was a very pretty and nice. She not only registered us but thanks to Zack's and Maya's or "Han's" flirting, she was able to give us a room that the two of us could share. After we got the keys and our IDs, Zack led us to the auditorium and sat us in the front row and took off. We were the only ones in the whole room, and the presentation wasn't for another ten minutes, so we had a lot of time to kill. Maya tried to fix her appearances, when she was Han, she had short hair and a flat chest, and well she looked like a bishounen. Unlike when she was her true self, she had long hair and boobs.

"I bet mom is lonely"

Maya looked at me and smiled, "We can call her after orientation."

Maya and I continued to talk and soon cadets started to come in the auditorium to take their seats. It looked like there could be at least two hundred cadets in the room but what surprised me more were the big T.V screens that hanged down from the roof. Two minutes later a man walked down the stage and began to speak.

"Welcome new members of Shinra, My name is Lazard Deusericus and I am Soldier's Union Executive, and it is my job to oversee Soldier's battle strategies, managements, and deliver missions to all Soldiers. And helping me today is some of Soldiers finest." Lazard said as he motioned for the others.

Maya and I, as well as the rest of the audience gasped as General Sephiroth, General Angeal, General Genesis, and a few other soldiers and Zack walked out and took their seats. And because Maya and I were in the front row we were face to face with these powerful men and Zack…wait why is Zack there.

_M: Why is Zack there?_

_C: I think he might be a first_

_M: What! He doesn't look like a first and he's looking at us now._

I looked up and Maya was right, Zack was looking straight at us and smiled, I didn't know what to do so I secretly pointed to one of the generals then back to him. Zack under stood what I meant and mouthed first, so I was right.

As Lazard continued on with his speech, Maya and I was continued to talk, well secretly talk to Zack, at first it was ok but when Maya and Zack were arguing and Maya mouthed "At least I don't have a small dick," and in response Zack stuck his tongue between his two fingers, earned him a slap upside his head from Angeal and a glance from General Sephiroth. Knowing that we had to stop, I quickly paid attention to Lazard; however' Maya just laughed as she (well he) leaned back into her chair and pulled out two lollipops, giving me one.

"Now General Sephiroth will say a few words," the whole room went silent as the silver haired man got up and made his way to the podium. And just as the general was about to speak I hear "Look it's my future husband" making everyone in the room laugh. Of course the one who said it was Maya, but she used her powers so no one could know that she was the one who said it.

"You all know who I am so I will keep my speech short," Sephiroth started

_C: I could die just listening to him talk._

_M: Soldiers have super hearing right?_

_C: Yeah. Why?_

_M: Watch this _

_C: Oh god Han don't _

Maya started to laugh but covered her face and whispered in my ear "I bet he has a bondage fetish," and just as she said that not only Sephiroth but Zack, General Genesis and another redhead that looked like he was wearing a business suit gave us a quick glance. I tried to cover my face blushing face, but Maya put the image of us being tied down to a bed and being taken by the mighty General, made my face darken even more.

_C: Maya this is not funny, stop now!_

Sephiroth continued,"All of you will not make it the first time but with hard work-"

"I bet it's curved like his sword," Maya said a little more loudly

"Oh Gaia" I whispered as I placed my head in the palm of my hands, now general Sephiroth not only looked at us but stopped his speech, but the worst part is Zack's face was turning red and another man that looked like he was from Wutai smiled a small pervy smile and motioned for the General to continue. At this point I know we should've stopped but if I didn't say this I would regret it, so I leaned into Maya and whispered, "I bet it sparkles"

Do you know those moments when you knew you said something you regretted, well after I said my comment, Zack busted out laughing and had to be escorted off the stage by another man wearing a helmet. Maya couldn't hold her laughter so she brought her small bag to her face and laughed, well more like squealed and as for me my face literally turned to the shade of a tomato and now we had the whole room's attention.

Well after Sephiroth gave his speech it was President Shinra and his son who made the final words. "Now everyone in the audience has a chance to come up stage and shake the hands of their heroes." The President announced making everyone in the room jump and rush to the stage.

"Cloud get our stuff and find an exit!"

"You don't have to tell me twice"

As the room got rowdy, Maya and I were able to find an exit and once we were free, we ran down the hall to find our rooms. It took us twenty minutes to actually get there, because we had no idea where the cadets' quarters were but once we made it to our room we looked around. There was a small bathroom with its own shower, toilet, and sink; there were two beds on both sides of the room, one big window in between, and two dressers and one big closet.

"This looks like a small apartment" Maya said in astonishment

I nodded and began to unpack; I chose the bed near the closet while Maya chose the bed near the bathroom. Maya turned back into a girl and used her powers to put her stuff away. After she was down she looked at me and said. "I bet it sparkles"

I laughed "I bet it's curved like his sword"

"Oh Gaia" Maya giggled "I bet we are soooo screwed"

I nodded "I can't believe Zack had to be escorted off stage"

"I can't believe Zack is a First"

Just when I was about to reply there was a knock on the door and for the first time, I actually was about to shit myself. I looked at Maya and told her to turn back to Han and when she did I leaned against the door to hear the voice that belonged to the knock.

"I don't think they're here Seph"

"No they are, one of the dorm leaders saw them run down the hall"

_C: Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!_

_M: Who is it?_

_C: The General and Zack_

_M: What should we do?_

_C: After packing we were supposed to go to the cafeteria for dinner remember_

_M: Do you know where it is?_

"Zack move away from the door,' Sephiroth sighed "I have the master card key remember"

_M: Fuck!_

_

* * *

_

**What will happen next? Will Sephiroth open the door? Will Cloud and Han be in trouble? Will Gaia save them? Stay tuned for the next short chapter of We Are Soldiers.**


End file.
